The story of a depressed girl
by DarkAquaFlame
Summary: The story of an abused girl


Listening to the boom box in her room, she though nothing would go wrong

Listening to the boom box in her room, she though nothing would go wrong. Sitting on her bed, looking at her dark blue walls, worrying about when her parents would come barging in and do something that was unexpected, something that hurt the girl every time.

"I will get out of this place, if it's the last thing I do," the girl said "I will move to Hollywood, and become a star and forget this place, forget where I came from."

Just as she finished the thought, her mom rushed into the room, and smacked the girl right across the face, and pushed her to the floor, and started yelling at her.

"Because of your worthless piece of ass, I have to do everything around here. I've got to cook dinner, pick up your brother from school, wash the dishes, and everything else that needs to get done in this household. You better step in up miss, or you'll be cruising for a bruising." The girl's mother said.

Her mother left the room in a flash, and the girl started crying on her knees asking what she did to deserve this life.

This girl was in all Honors classes, she was getting straight A's, on the honor roll, first in her class. That was definitely not good for her mother. Her mother didn't care if she was smart, all her mother cared about was looks, and money, nothing to do with love and being happy.

So the girl stayed there crying, and crying, she wouldn't step an inch outside her room if she didn't need to. This girl wrote many things in her diary, and thought many thoughts.

"I do not feel safe here, I have to leave." She thought while crying.

There was one problem. She had nowhere to go. She didn't really have any friends, no aunts, no uncles, her grandma died. So if she left, she would be homeless, but that was a risk she needed to take. She could not live in the house she was at for another second.

So she grabbed a duffle bag from under her bed, and started stuffing clothes in it, and a picture of her brother to remind her of what he looks like. She put a few books in, and then opened up her bedroom window and threw the duffle bag outside. Then she looked at her room one last time, and said goodbye. Goodbye to the life she knew, and goodbye to the abuse that was inflicted on her every day of her life.

She picked up the duffle bag after jumping out the window, and put it on her shoulder, and walked straight down the street she lived on. She did not know where she was going, but she thought anywhere was good, anywhere was better than the crap shack she lived in.

She decided to walk through the park, as she did, she watched all the kids playing, and swinging, and playing hopscotch and jump rope.

She wanted to cry right there and then. She was extremely depressed, and decided to keep walking, and not let the people see her crying.

She did not notice, but it was getting dark out quickly, and she had no place to go, and she was starting to get hungry. She only had a few dollars on her, so she went into the nearest gas station and bought a small bags of chips, which cost her 50 cents.

She ate the bag of chips and kept walking hoping to find somewhere she could sleep for the night. She ended up at a different park that had a little house right in the center of it. It was very small, but she was able to sleep in it. So she did, she ended up crying herself to sleep, and all she kept dreaming about was that her family did not care that she left. They probably didn't even know she was gone, because all her parents cared about was themselves.

She woke up to the sound of someone saying "Hello?... Hello?.."

The girl quickly woke up and noticed it was a young lady, and her daughter. The lady looks worried, and asked her if everything was alright. Of course the girl answered "No. It's not. I'm a mistake, a mess up, and no one wants me." The girl said while crying.

The lady said "Come with me, and we will talk some more, and I'll buy you breakfast dear, you look like you need it."


End file.
